coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9935 (25th November 2019)
Plot Kel locks the front door from the inside, pleading his innocence, but a furious Bernie refuses to believe him and demands to be let out. Paul returns to the flat in a highly-strung, emotional state. Billy comforts him as he breaks down, telling him to get counselling and not to try to drink or rage his overwrought state away. Roy brings Richard and Nina into the cafe and proudly introduces his family to the regulars. Richard recognises James as a County player. Roy promises a pleased Richard he will give whatever help he can, both to Nina as well as himself. Fiz still can’t bring herself to believe that Hope started the fire. A reluctant Grace meets Michael in the bistro, but she is still angry with Aggie. She’s happy for Michael to be a part of Tianna’s life but won’t be bullied into it. The factory shareholders meet at No.8 where they are furious at Nick’s announced plans to downgrade their jobs. Sarah sides with them. Michael agrees to Grace’s terms and offers regular maintenance payments for his daughter’s upbringing. She promises to think about it. Gemma returns from the hospital and meets Paul in the street. They hear Bernie and Kel shouting from within and burst in. Bernie loses it with Kel and attacks him with venom for what he did to her son. Paul pulls her off him and Gemma throws him out. Tyrone questions Kevin and Jack and hears from the boy that Hope seemed as surprised as him at the existence of the fire. Roy takes Richard and Nina into the Kabin where Rita gets on well with the girl. Richard is overcome with tiredness and his daughter takes him home. Bernie assures Paul that they will ensure that Kel gets sent down. He tells his tearful and repentant mother that he loves her. Tyrone returns home to find an overwrought Fiz arguing with a tearful Hope. She confesses that she found the girl with matches after the factory fire and feels guilty for covering up for her. Chesney gives a relieved Daniel the news that his laptop has been found. Tyrone is livid to find out that Jade also knew about the last fire while he was kept in the dark. In the hallway, Jade tells an upset Hope that her mummy always thinks the worst of her. Alone, Jade takes a packet of matches out of her pocket. Paul is pleased that he and his mother are reconciled and is determined to talk to the police. Billy, Bernie and Gemma tell him they will be with him every step of the way. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Grace Vickers - Kate Spencer Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A furious Kel locks Bernie inside No 5 with him; and Fiz and Tyrone blame Hope for the fire. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,890,756 viewers (13th place). Category:2019 episodes